This invention relates to a method for detecting a localised disturbance in the ground. The invention finds particular application in the detection of plastic encased mines but can also be used for the detection of metal encased mines, the detection of water or gas pipes, electric cables or other buried objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Metal detectors are well known but these can of course only be used for detecting the presence of magnetically susceptible metallic objects below the surface of the ground. The known devices cannot be used for detecting non-metallic objects such as plastic pipes or plastic encased mines buried below the surface of the ground.